Rin & Setsu
by Jo Suzuki
Summary: A one-shot fanfic on the manga "COMPLEX" , set a little after the ending! Pairing as mentioned in title. Do read the original manga if u havent read it as well as my story! :  Please R&R! :


**Disclaimer :- ** I don't own any of the characters! All credits for the characters go to Kumiko Kikuchi!

**A/N : **A one-shot on Rin and Setsu! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Wow! Did you see her? That's Rin Morisaki!"<p>

"Rin Morisaki? The famous model? Where?"

"There! I believe she's going to be the show-stopper of the annual Christmas fashion show of our agency!"

"She really is beautiful isn't she... "

The short-haired tomboy-ish girl in question blushed as she heard these comments about herself. She truly did look stunning in her blue designer jeans and the strapless black top. Her small earrings went well with her short black hair (yes, Tora finally convinced her to pierce her ears! :D It was "fashionable" he said.. Of course he got badly beaten up by Setsu but even he had to admit it suited her! :P ). She seemed to have a glowing aura about her that set her apart from everyone else.

"Rin Morisaki! What on earth are you doing loitering there? How long are you planning on making the make-up artist wait? We have a show to put on!" yelled her manager, hands on her hips

Rin blinked. She flushed as she realized that she had drifted off into her own world, reminiscing.

"I'm sorry!" she said, runnning past her into the green-room.

"hahaha..! Rin will always be Rin!" Setsu said, laughing

"Stop laughing you jerk!" she said, blushing as she sat down in front of the mirror waiting for Setsu to do his magic on her. She had become overly self-conscious around Setsu recently and she realized that she had turned completely deep red by the time he bent to put on her lipstick. _How does he feel when he looks at me like this? Is it the same as every other girl he's worked with? Is his heart racing like mine is?, _she wondered.

Setsu observed her discomfort but didn't say a word. By the time he finished, the manager came to drag Rin away to add final touches to her dress, giving her no time to clear away the awkward silence that hung between her and Setsu.

The show was a huge success, of course. Rin had finally, truly become the shining star that she had always wanted to be. After the show, when the audience had cleared up,

"RIN!" Tora screamed, typically jumping on her back

BANG!

"That's exactly what you'll get.. " Shibata said with an exaggerated sigh

"Oww.. what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"For ruining my dress!"

POWW!

"And what was THAT for?" , he asked turning to Setsu who had crept up behind him.

"For ruining my make-up!"

"Yeah, whatever old man!" he said and turned back to Rin, ignoring Setsu's angry shouts of 'what did you call me you snotty brat?'

Tora poked his tongue out at him.

"You really look beautiful Rin" Shibata said, ignoring the two idiots in the background

"Thank you!" Rin replied with her super-cute smile

"Aww! you're so irresistably cute!" Tora exclaimed, glomping her again; earning himself two more hits. "fine..I'll wait outside..." he said and finally walked away, rather, dragged away by Shibata.

"I'm going to go change" she told Setsu, watching his back as he packed his precious cosmetics.

"Don't forget to wash your face with mineral water!" He said, without turning his back

She giggled and replied, "you always tell me that!"

* * *

><p>Now that it was only her and Setsu walking back, she had her trademark tracksuit back on, and also the special jacket that Setsu had given her; she had kept it all these years. (It also helped that people hardly recognized her when she dressed so casually!)<p>

"You know, you need a new jacket", Setsu remarked, finally breaking the silence

"Why? This one is perfectly fine!"

"Nonsense! Just look at it! It's completely worn out!"

"But... It's the one that Setsu gave me... " she spoke silently, snuggling into her beloved jacket.

"You're so cute!" he chuckled

"Don't lie! You turn every single girl you work on into an incomparable beauty! I'm not so different! .. and also, your giving me the creeps, calling me "Cute!" like Tora.."

"Hey! Don't compare me to that brat!"

They had stopped walking now. She realized that they were in a park. Since it was quite late at night, not many people where around.

"I'm not lying..." When she didn't reply, he sighed and continued, "You know... whenever I've looked at a girl before, I've always only wondered how beautiful she'd look when I had worked on her. I wondered what magic I could perform with my colours to completely transform her into a different person altogether... I used to think, 'how can I make her look more beautiful?' "

"But with you, it's different Rin. I love the you with your ancestral, monkey instincts; in your tracksuits, cooking nabe for every single meal, blushing when I tease you, then shouting at me, trying to get even with me..."

She still kept her head bowed into the jacket. He reached out and cupped her cheeks to make her look at him.

"Of course I think you look beautiful as a model but this you, without make-up, the sides only I know, the cute little monkey in you, is the most beautiful, most precious person alive for me... I'll even eat Nabe everyday for you!"

"I will make the best nabe for you!" she said, earnestly.

"err.. I did not necessarily nabe part.." he thought to himself worriedly as he saw her earnestness.

"Setsu.." she whispered, hugging him.

A tear rolled down her cheeks as their lips met and the first snow-flakes of christmas eve started to fall.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a beautiful, white christmas unlike any other. The roads were completely covered in white, as one could see from Rin's window in the Morisaki household. There at the foot of her bed, away from the rest of her presents which were by her desk, was a paper bag. Which contained something soft, which was neatly wrapped in a gift wrapper. When she opened it, she found a green jacket, which was pretty similar to her old one. As she unfolded it, a note fell out. It read -<p>

' _A christmas gift, just like the previous one. _

_And there will be one every year, that is my promise to you._

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS! ^_^_

_- Love,_

_Setsu '_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : - **Hii guys! :D it's been such a long time since I published anything here ( thank my hectic school and nonstop exams! -_- ) Anyway, I can't believe nobody's written a COMPLEX fanfic! O_O It's really cute! you guys have to check it out sometime! :) :) and thanks to Rin and Setsu, for inspiring me to come out of my writer's block and write again! :D I'm planning to write a full-fledged story soon but I couldn't resist writing this one right now and posting even though it's nearly 2 AM :P well, hope you enjoy! and please READ & REVIEW! that's what writers thrive on! :)


End file.
